My Beloved Killer
by Tainted.Blood.Tiki
Summary: "Even after death, my love for you never changed. I'll always love my beloved killer. So let's begin this bloody dance, for one of us will die!" Human name, all characters will be paired with OCs.
1. Requests OC!

Sadly I do not own Hetalia but I do own the story and the OCs (not all of them)

"ABC" normal

'ABC' thought

/flashback/

Before I start the story, I am taking OC requests and pairing request concerning your OC. Every Hetalia character is available except for America (America is required to be in a love triangle w/ my OC and a lucky female OC)

I need;

Name

Age

Description of character

Being: example: Angel, Devil, Fairy, Human, etc.

Pairing: if anyone has the same character for their pairing I will pick the pairing myself.

History: their past, characteristics, etc.

The story will be rated M in later chapters

I will write your OC's in later chapters


	2. The Beginning

Me: ALOHA MINNA-SAN XD

Sora: …. Hello everyone

Me: This is my first fanfic on fanfiction :P

Jayden: Tiki hopes to please all of you…* licks lips* delicious… blood packed humans

Me and Sora: …

Jayden: *innocently tilts head* what? Did I say something wrong?

Sora: Idiotic woman -_-

Me: Anyways… I don't own Hetalia but I do own Sora and Jayden.

Jayden: Yeppers! NOW ON WITH THE STORY XDDD

Chapter 1 the Beginning

/Flashback/

Sora's POV

"Sora, you disgusting brat… what have I told you!" The sound of insanity echoed through the mansion

'Huh? … Whose there?' I thought as I slowly open my eyes to see my worst nightmare. My mother came running in the room with a blood-thirsty glare on her face. She was a middle aged woman with lovey bright grey eyes and short blackish-purple hair. "Momma? Why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" my voice was laced with fear. Truth be told, I never do anything wrong. The scowl on her face made her look scary and I knew I was going to get hit.

"You cursed brat…. I told you to stay away from your sister!" yelled my mother. She looked like she was going to snap. I need get away NOW!

"But momma, Skye wanted to play hide and seek with me! Why…. WHY CAN'T I PLAY WITH HER!" I cried out. Tears of sadness and fear poured out of my eyes. I need comfort, but comfort never came only….

SMACK!

…..only pain

"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME? I MADE YOU AND YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME?" my mother is really mad now. Her shouts could be heard through the whole mansion… probably. The sounds of skin hitting skin and bones cracking echoed throughout my bedroom.

"…hehehAHAHAAHA! You deserved that you little bitch…. How boring, pathetic" Boring? BORING! I'm laying here hurting and bleeding and the only thing she can say is boring…. This all Skye's fault… I WISH EVERYONE JUST DIE!

The last thing I see was my mother face. Her hair is caked by my crimson blood and the sneer never left her face. She turns and leaves me in my own blood. I giggled, the pain was brutal, but I started to feel numb. I continued to giggle until I embraced the sweet alluring darkness.

/Flashback End/

"..ra..ora…SORA! GET UP!"

SMACK!

"Jayden… Shut up..." I finally awakened from my nap. I dreamt about the past, when I was 9 years old and was constantly abused by my wretched mother. "Where are we Jay? It's too damn sunny here…" I looked at my companion; her hair was white as snow and reached the end of her back. Her eyes were a lovely shade of teal I ever seen. Her skin was pale but she was healthy and lively. She rubbed the redness on cheek and lapped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm… so mean Sora! I bet that would've hurt to normal humans" she pouted. That's right; I forgot to tell you that she a vampire. However, she's not that fictional crap you read in children books. She can do the dang normal people and do and more. "Hey Sora… I'm hungry… and there's a town nearby with lots of human and fresh blood. I was wondering can we go… PLEASE!" she begged with hope in every word she spoke.

"Well I could care less about those things down there so why not" I said. It would be quite amusing seeing humans run like cowards but still be killed by Jayden.

"NYA! I LOVE YOU SORA! I'm so glad you don't really care for my 'food'" she yelled and jumped for joy. I let out a small smile.

"Why should I? After all I lost most of my humanity years ago. And was killed by my beloved, I don't see why I should care. I am the cursed angel who wants to be reunited with him. His life is mine and only mine." As those words were spoken, the wind blew my long dark purple hair around me. My red eyes burned with desire and hatred. I knew that the time was near, the time where I'll dye my body in his blood. 'Alfred F. Jones, i wonder what you look like now. are you handsome?' i smirked and closed my eyes. trying to get some rest before i'm dragged off on Jay's killing spree.

CLIFFY XD

Me: SO HOW WAS IT? DID I DO GOOD?

Jayden and Sora: …..

Me: WHAT!

Jayden: never mind… PLZ REVIEW AND COMMENT B$ SHE LOSES HER MIND!

Me: …orz


	3. Missing You

Me: Hey guys!

Jayden: Long time no see *glares*

Sora: ….

Me: eh? I didn't mean to take so long to come back! ...I had family issues

Sora & Jayden: hmmm fine….

Me: Thnx guys!

All: Tiki doesn't own hetalia, Shatter Angel, or Mei Himeji!

Sora: Sadly she owns Jayden and me….

Me and Jayden: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2: Missing You

Normal POV

On a breezy Saturday morning, the sound of birds chirping in the trees could be heard from the peaceful outdoors. Everything was calm and qui…

CRASH!

"Shit! HURRY AND PICK THAT UP!"

"UGH! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"… We're screwed"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNAAAA!"

Within the walls of this beautiful pearly white mansion was like a re-enactment of WWII. Maids and servants were running around as if they were headless chickens. The screams and whining could wake up the dead from their eternal sleep. Lucky, they didn't wake up their employers who just happen to be heavy ass sleepers. However, one individual was awoken by the loud noise.

"What's going on down there?" a soft, gentle voice exclaimed.

The owner of the voice was a teenage girl named Skye Lexington. She has silky light purple hair. Her eyes are an intensifying mystic pink, and her nose was little and it made her look adorable. To most guys, she was a living angel, a beautiful goddess. To most girls, she was beautiful yet slutty. She would always excuse their comments due to her belief that guys are just horny dogs and that girls were envious of her.

The teen slowly made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water and letting the steam engulf the room. She quickly stripped of her clothing and went into the shower. She slightly winced when the hot water touched her bare skin. But later relaxed and started washing herself. When she deemed herself clean enough, she turned off the water. She wrapped a towel around her body and left the room. Lying on her bed was a simple white shirt and blue jeans. She got dressed and made her way to the dining room for breakfast. On her way there, she saw her best friend, Mei Himeji, sitting on the couch in the living room. She was watching "Shattered Angels" on her T.V.

"Hey Mei!" said an overjoyed Skye

"Hey Skye"

Mei Himeji was a soft sweet flower loving girl. She has brown long hair that is in ringlets and also has straight full bangs. She pinks eyes convey kindness and love. She is 4'11 tall. Mei is also a C cup with an attractive hour glass figure. She is the prefect girl every guy is after.

"Have you seen the priest at the church lately, Mei?"

"No and I'm worried…. I heard the City was attacked last night. Many people were killed as well…" exclaimed Mei. Her words were laced with concern and fear. Because she's an angel like Skye, they were close to the priest and the church was like their second home. The thought of the priest dead and ice cold scared her.

"No way, you're joking, right?!" yelled Skye.

The two girls stayed silent. Both girls thinking of the tragedy and the culprit(s). Who would commit such a horrible act? And why would they do this?

Skye looked towards the wall and looked to the portrait hanging neatly on it. It was of her and her family. One person in particular caught her attention. Her older sister, Sora Lexington, the ex-heiress to the Lexington Fortune. She was the only person who would play with Skye when they were younger. Who actually shown her the love she craved as a child. Where did she go? Was she ever coming back? Skye had so many questions that may never be answered.

'Sora…. Where are you? I miss you so much…' thought an emotional Skye

CLIFFY!

Me: Finally! Done with this Chappy : P

Jayden: Why am I not in this chapter!

Sora: Because you're irrelevant *smirks*

Jayden: sits in corner and cries

Skye: SORA! xD

Sora: Shit!

Me: eh… Anyways thx for reading. Also we're continuing Skye's story and the Hetalia Crew are up next! R+C


	4. Chapter 4 AN

Sorry to say I am deleting this story to re-upload it again so thank you for understanding

Love, Tiki


End file.
